


thread of love

by Super_Trouper



Series: Wayhaven Week 2020 [6]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Dramatic Irony, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, Mutual Pining, as in the literary device not as in actual drama, romance novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Trouper/pseuds/Super_Trouper
Summary: What is there to do when work is slow but to discuss and criticise the plot of romance novels? Clearly, it's the best way to pass time.Written for Day 6 of Wayhaven Week on Tumblr. Prompt: Daydream.
Relationships: Female Detective & Tina Poname, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: Wayhaven Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912510
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	thread of love

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I'm barely following the prompt, but let's just call it taking creative liberties when it comes to interpretation. Also I just love Tina so that's that.

Tina lets out a sigh so forlorn and lovesick that it leaves no doubt in Catherine's mind as to what the cause of it is. Before she even lifts her head to glance at Tina, she already has somewhat of an idea about the sight that would greet her.

"Romance novels again?" she asks even as she sees the cover of Tina's book; the swooning woman in the arms of a half-naked hunk doesn't leave much room for doubt as far as the contents of the book are concerned. "Okay, c’mon, hit me with the plot."

Now, Catherine wouldn't say she's much of a reader, really. Her preferences go towards 'smacking people upside the head' as Felix puts it, and while she detests the stereotypical understanding that physical strength equals an empty head, reading simply isn't her thing.

But the station is quiet, has been that way all day, and she's bored out of her mind; surely those complex love stories Tina always mentions ought to offer some sort of a distraction.

"Well!" Her friend is all too glad to close the book, slipping a bookmark between the pages with the sort of speed and efficiency that come only with years of practice, and turns around to fully face Catherine. "It's a period piece and the main character, Loretta, is the poor daughter of a seamstress. She's supposed to be helping out her mom, but she has no interest in sewing and honestly, she pretty much sucks at it. There's this scene where-- oh, wait, no, I'm skipping things."

Catherine laughs and continues to listen as Tina goes on to explain Loretta's got a smart mouth that often gets her into trouble, most notably when she insults a rich, eligible bachelor who is passing through her village on his way to his estate in the city.

The two seem to get into a lot of arguments, from what Catherine gathers, but apparently, according to Tina most of them are full of sexual tension.

“They totally like to argue,” she says with confidence. “Even when they agree, they find a way to spin it into an argument because they like the tension.”

“Aw, come on.” Catherine waves a hand, expression schooled in doubt. “I’m not trying to nitpick but who actually likes arguing? That makes no sense”

She tries to imagine it, being this heroine in Tina’s book, and without prompting, Adam’s face pops up in her head when she thinks of the hero. Probably because he’s the most stubborn, prickly bastard she knows, she reasons. And it’s not like she has to try hard to imagine them arguing, anyway, not when every other conversation between them seems to end in disagreement. 

Does she play it up sometimes? Well, sure, but the only reason she finds it fun to rile him up every now and then is that it’s the most emotion he ever shows. Certainly not because of sexual tension or whatever Tina’s on about it.

“It’s love, Catherine.” Tina is shaking her head at her. “It doesn’t have to make sense.”

“Sure, sure. So what happens next? I’m guessing they don’t just admit they’re into each other and get it over it?”

“Of course not. Where would the fun in that be?”

“Of course,” Catherine echoes, a grin tugging at her lips.

She doesn’t even try to remember all the trials and tribulations the two seem to go through -- and how Tina remembers it all in such vivid detail is beyond her -- but eventually, she can’t help but chime in again.

“Woah, wait, wait, wait!” She raises a hand, brows furrowed. “They’ve been through all that and William still doesn’t want to admit he’s into her? Man, what a dumbass. Like, she almost died! What more does he need?”

Tina nods vigorously. “I know, right! And it’s so obvious to everyone but her! His best friend mentions it like ten times and Loretta still thinks William hates her!”

Catherine shakes her head. Characters in books and films are always so oblivious.

“Y’know, I think I get it now, why you get so worked up over those things. If I was you, I’d be losing my shit too.”

“Well, thank you,” Tina quips. “Nice to know you finally feel my pain.”

* * *

Adam isn’t sure whether to be grateful for Catherine’s apparent lack of awareness or disappointed by it. 

He doesn’t mean to eavesdrop on her conversation, only intends to check up on her and make sure she’s alright, but her friend’s story catches his attention. Despite his distaste for these ‘romance novels’, the similarities between himself and Catherine and the two characters in the book aren’t lost to him as they seemingly are to her. In light of that, her comments are filled with irony that he finds both melancholic and amusing.

_Man, what a dumbass_ , she says of this William and Adam’s lips twitch. How much he wishes he could just tell her how much he enjoys her sarcastic quips, how ‘into her’ he is. How knowing Nate’s gaze is and how much Adam wishes he could tell him he’s wrong.

Indeed, what a dumbass.

He makes to turn back and leave; Catherine is evidently alive and well, something that brings him great relief, and he has no further business here. But as he approaches the door to the station, her voice catches his attention again.

“They better get their heads out of their asses and get together,” she’s saying he assumes in regards to the ending of the book. “I mean, that’s the whole deal with books, right? That you always get a happy ending?”

“Oh, don’t say it like that,” her friend complains. “Let me believe happy endings aren’t just for books.”

Catherine laughs and the sound of it warms Adam’s chest. He feels his lips twitch again as if a natural response to hearing her happiness.

“Sure they aren’t! But if any Williams out there think they can get away with pulling that denial thing on me, they’ve got another thing coming before the happy ending.”

“Atta girl,” her friend agrees but Adam is already past the doors; Catherine will be the death of him, that much he knows for a fact.


End file.
